Ultimate Believer
by xNightcatx
Summary: Poem, strongly dedicated to readers and fanfiction writers of the Harry Potter series.


**A/N: This is a Poem I wrote, the words just came to me, although I edit it (no parts were cut off) when I typed it up. Please, R&R and read the next list, so you get an idea of what kind of environment might have (because I myself don't know) inspired me.**

**Location: My aunt's house. I couldn't sleep, what do you call fear of cockroaches? _shiver_  
****  
Song: "Hajimari no Hi" from DNAngel (Anime) was stuck in my head, halfway through the poem "Dark Blue" from Jack's Mannequin was playing in my head. The first word of the poem "Hypnotized" triggered a few seconds to the song of "Bachelorette" from Bjork.**

**Dedications: This is a poem for all of Fanfiction writers, and to readers who love to read their favorite book to shield themselves from their troubles, and try to hold on to life as it flips upside down. **

**The note at the end is just so I make sure you understood what I was saying, I'll make it brief.**

**Enjoy, please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Ultimate Believer**

**(Imaginary Refugee)**

Hypnotized by the  
rustling of the sheets,  
Intoxicated by the  
smell of dark inks,  
Blinded by her imagination,  
head-first into her creation,  
in the world of written words, she lives.

Anything and everything happens,  
peace and chaos reign the land,  
Angels and Demons go hand in hand,  
And eternity dazzles her, _and time lapses..._

As troubles draw near,  
she looks into mirror of words, a labyrinth  
your screams are worthless, she  
can not hear.

And time lapses,  
Eternity still holds her,  
Reality is far,  
books alone mold her.

She can not see you,  
she is so far away,  
She can not hear you,  
"They" have asked her to stay.

And time lapses,  
Eternity still holds her,  
inks and text alone mold her.

Large books are filled with  
her words,  
offering comfort to others like  
her,  
Building refuges and numbing  
the pain,  
Word by word, page by page,  
she builds an empire only  
for Them.

"Reality" stains the pages  
in the shape of a tear,  
Wounds reopen,  
_Dreams broken  
_Eternity no longer holds her near.  
_Realization; a new fear  
_

You locked her out,  
her precious books,  
You pulled her out,  
from her scented words, from

That refuge she powerfully loves,  
the pain is back,  
trouble is near,  
Reality becomes Oh-so real.

She enters her last and only refuge,  
A dark night-full of dreams,  
but that does not calm the Urge,  
does not put her heart at ease.

Eternity is unveiled,  
it's the most beautiful door,  
_Death and Reborn  
_the Ultimate dream,  
the Great creation,  
_Given every generation  
_it was hers all along.

_Farewell to thee_, a poem she wrote,  
her deep thoughts, her last words.

Reality blurs,  
_Sounds weaken  
_pain numbs,  
_Eyes close  
_Eternity caught up, Time stopped,  
in the wings of Dreams she's flown.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, suicide. It's hard to hold on, but you must do it, because the storm will soon pass.**

**"They" are her characters, and the characters she reads about. "Them" are the other readers who use books as their sanctuary.**

**The title: Had a hard time coming up with a title that bound the whole poem together. "Ultimate Believer" was born from the idea that She was powerfully in love with her stories that she decided to die to dream the Ultimate Dream. The second title in parenthesis, "Imaginary Refugee" well I don't know why "Imaginary" but "Refugee" because She lived in her stories and shut herself away from her real life which felt strongly like war. **

**Why I capitalized some words: Eternity, Reality, Urge, Death, Reborn, Time, Dreams, they feel alive somehow to me, and I'm sensing another poem there, but I'll write it when the words come to me. "They" will also be there. **

**"You": Something happened, that "you" couldn't lay it down to Her nice and easy, instead "you" burst her bubble.**

**Narration: A sort of being who overlooks this, comes down to stand next to her and accuse "You" of destroying her dreams. **

**Italization: Another being whispering as the other narrates.**

**I hope you liked it, please review.**


End file.
